


You Can Bunk With Me

by PetrichorPondering



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPondering/pseuds/PetrichorPondering
Summary: A few years ago, Barry would have balked at the idea of bunking with Heatwave, but since Mick became a Legend, Barry had a chance to see a new side of him. He got to see Mick as part of a team, as someone who cared for others (even if he showed it in his own way), as a hero, as a legend.





	You Can Bunk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t enough “forced to share a bed” fics in the flashwave ship, so I wrote this! It turned into mostly smut, but I think you all will be okay with that ;) 
> 
> While writing the end, I kept thinking of this as a sort of prequel to another flashwave fic of mine, Good Morning, but both fics are meant to be read on their own. This wouldn’t come immediately before that one anyway, but it could work as an explanation of how Mick and Barry got together.
> 
> Also, I know Mick’s room on the Waverider doesn’t have a bed, but for the sake of the fic, let’s pretend it does.

“Come on, Red, you can bunk with me.”

Barry turned towards the deep voice to see Mick standing in the doorway of a bedroom. Barry had been loitering in the hall that led to the crew’s sleeping quarters, trying to decide who to ask to share their room for the night. He probably should have checked that there was room for him on the Waverider before agreeing to Sara’s request that he help with their mission. He didn’t know many of the Legends very well, except maybe Ray, so he’d been left in the awkward position of trying to sleep in one of the chairs in the office or asking someone to share for the night. Mick showing up solved his problem.

A few years ago, Barry would have balked at the idea of bunking with Heatwave, but since Mick became a Legend, Barry had a chance to see a new side of him. He got to see Mick as part of a team, as someone who cared for others (even if he showed it in his own way), as a hero, as a legend.

In the fight today, the two of them had not only worked together seamlessly, but Mick had even saved Barry’s life. If he could trust Mick to watch his back, then surely he could trust him enough to share a bed.

“Really?” Barry asked with a smile as he walked towards Mick. “Thanks, Mick!”

Mick put his hand on the small of Barry’s back as he walked through the door, but pulled back as soon as he was inside, saying, “No problem. Trust me, the chairs out there aren’t good enough to sleep in.”

Barry turned as the warm weigh left his back, but only looked at Mick for a moment before getting distracted by the room. Looking around, he saw weights, tools, a work bench, and the bed. Just as Barry was starting to worry this might still be too awkward, Mick spoke up.

“I usually sleep naked.”

Barry spun around at the words, eyes wide. “What?” he yelped.

Mick studied him for a moment before sighing. “Underwear it is tonight,” he said with a shrug and began stripping.

Barry blushed as he looked away. It was definitely awkward. But, it would also be awkward if he tried to leave at this point. At least Mick had thought to offer him a place to stay. The others had all just gone to bed themselves.

He stripped down to his boxers and a shirt, only to turn to find Mick, shirtless, laying in the bed with the covers pulled up to his waist. Barry hoped he wasn't lying about wearing underwear. Blushing at the thought, Barry made his way over to the bed.

Mick was a large man. He took up most of the bed himself, and Barry wasn’t sure how exactly he would fit. He carefully climbed in, pulling his legs under the covers and trying to find a position where he took up as little room as possible so that he wasn’t taking too much away from Mick or leaning on him. Once he was on his side, tense, arm hanging over the edge of the bed, he heard a frustrated grunt behind him before a thick arm looped around his waist and hauled him against Mick’s chest. Maybe Mick didn’t mind touching as much as Barry thought he might.

“Better?” Mick growled in his ear, causing Barry to shiver.

It was still a snug fit, but there was definitely more room this way. Barry didn’t mind the warm weight against his back either. It was surprisingly comfortable. “Uh yeah,” he answered. “This okay?”

Mick just grunted again, in assent this time, before he relaxed against Barry’s back and his breathing started to even out.

Was he asleep already? Barry’s heart was hammering in his chest, even more than usual, and he knew it’d take him longer to fall asleep.

But eventually he did.

Only to wake up in the same position: warm, comfortable, and being spooned by Mick Rory.

Except there was something distinctly hard and hot cradled against his ass cheeks. And Mick’s hand had slipped lower in the night. His fingers teasing at the hem of Barry’s boxers had made him hard too. Forget awkward, this night had just turned embarrassing.

Assuming it was close enough to morning that he could get up, Barry tried to shimmy himself out of Mick’s hold. He stopped as soon as he realized he was only making the situation worse. Trying to move just shifted his hips closer to Mick’s and shifted Mick’s hand as well. His fingers brushed against Barry’s aching erection, and he pinched his lips shut tight to stifle a moan. His breathing picked up, breaths coming fast until he forced himself to take slow, deep breaths. How was he going to get out of this situation before Mick woke up?

He soon found out he didn’t have time for that as Mick leaned in impossibly closer, his hard length grinding against Barry again in a way that had him whimpering even before Mick’s hand dropped lower to palm Barry’s through his underwear.

“Still okay?” Mick’s tired voice was rough in Barry’s ear.

Barry thought of Mick differently now than he had when the man was just Heatwave, another criminal to arrest, but did that mean that this was okay? That he thought of Mick this way?

Who was he kidding? The possibility had been in the back of his mind ever since Mick offered to share his room.

One, two more slow, deep breaths, and Barry was nodding. “Yeah,” he breathed out.

Mick’s hand became less hesitant then. He grabbed Barry through his briefs and began stroking up and down his length.

Barry didn’t bother muffling his moan this time. He jerked his hips forward into Mick’s hold before pushing back, grinding his ass back against Mick’s erection.

That was enough to get Mick to make noise too, and he began to thrust in earnest against Barry, using his hand between Barry’s legs to pull him tight against him.

Barry gasped, then cursed under his breath as he tried to rock his hips in time with Mick’s. It wasn’t long before he grew impatient with the clothes separating them. He reached back, trying to slip his hand into Mick’s underwear, before he realized Mick was just as impatient for more. Mick yanked his own underwear down before doing the same to Barry’s, and they both kicked them off and onto the floor.

With them completely bare, Mick was able to get a better hold of Barry and really stroke him. Barry leaned his head back as he thrust into Mick’s fist. Mick began grinding against him again too, his dick sliding between Barry’s cheeks to create better friction if Mick’s increased moans were anything to go by.

Barry ground his hips back, trying to get Mick to speed up, and groaned long and low as his movement caused Mick to catch on his hole. This was too new and they were too impatient for them to go that far tonight, but just the feeling gave Barry ideas.

Luckily, Mick knew what Barry was asking for and sped up his hips and his hand. Barry cried out as he reached up to grab at the back of Mick’s head, his other hand curling tight around his pillow.

He was already so close, feeling the tension building in him, the heat growing as intensely as any fire Mick built, and with a few more strokes he was gone. Body shaking as he came in Mick’s hand, head thrown back and mouth open as he cried out.

Mick released him to grab Barry’s hip so he could thrust against him hard, coming between Barry’s legs just as Barry was calming down enough to remember to take deep breaths. Mick held him close, still rocking against Barry as he orgasmed, and Barry let his head fall forward as he relished the feeling of Mick sliding easily against him, smearing his own cum on Barry’s legs.

Mick reached out and wiped his messy hand on the sheet that was tangled around their legs before using the same sheet to clean them off. As he yanked the sheet off the bed and tossed it to the floor, Barry took advantage of his loosened grip to turn in Mick’s arms. When Mick finally settled, he was wrapped around Barry, face to face.

Without missing a beat, Barry leaned forward and kissed him. How strange that they waited until after for their first kiss, but Barry made sure if was a memorable one. He pushed his body flat against Mick, craving the feeling of Mick’s warm body against his, as he cupped Mick’s face and kissed him slow and deep. Mick’s hands were on his hips, and he let Barry lead the kiss, just as Mick had lead their pace earlier.

When Barry pulled away, he didn’t go far. He lay his head to rest against Mick’s shoulder as the larger man rolled onto his back. They fit on the bed just as well with Barry curled against (half on top of) Mick.

“I’m glad I bunked with you,” Barry said as he snuggled close.

Mick barked out a laugh. “Me too, Barry.” It was the first time Barry could remember hearing Mick say his name, and it sent a shiver down his spine and filled him with a new warmth. Mick ran his hand through Barry’s hair. “We have a few of hours before Haircut starts making pancakes. Go back to sleep.”

Barry smiled as he closed his eyes and trailed his hand across Mick’s chest. “In the morning,” Barry said, “We should talk about this, and do it again.”

“Mmhmm,” Mick hummed in agreement. “Then pancakes.”

“Then pancakes,” Barry agreed.


End file.
